Nexus or Love
by SexySenoritaPeggy
Summary: Randy Orton is a cold hearted man who doesn't care for anyone but himself, but when a certain Brit comes to the WWE things are about to change. What do you think will happen? Read and find out. Wade Barrett/Randy Orton MxM Slash
1. Debut of a Brit

**A/N: This story has been requested by Madam Chainsaw on Fanfiction and she also requested another one as well, which will come up pretty soon, but now I'm working on this one at the moment. By the way, I'm actually glad I got requested to do a Randy Orton/Wade Barrett story because I love both Randy and Wade and I've actually wanted to write a story which involves them both as the main characters on this. Also, I know it's a crappy title. It's the best I can think of for this one. So, I hope you enjoy and wait for the next chapters to come.**

* * *

Randy Orton, known to the WWE Universe as The Viper in WWE. To the WWE Universe, he's a babyface. A man who's always cheered and gets love and support from the fans. One thing no WWE fan actually knows is that Randy is actually a cold heartless man that cares about no one but himself. Everyone in the locker room knows that, but there's some new guys from NXT season 1 that are coming to WWE that will kindly like to get to know The Viper very well and find out about his ways.

At the moment, Randy is watching the TV in the locker room and watching John Cena vs CM Punk with Luke Gallows and Serena at ringside. At some point of the match, a strange looking man walks out. He's 6'7, had short black hair, a bit tanned skin, green eyes, a bit of a crooked nose, a bit of an athlete's figure and a tribal design tattoo with a barbwire design over it on his left deltoid. He was wearing an armband with the letter 'N' over his right bicep, black ring shorts with a bit of gold on them, black knee pads, black wrestling boots and both his wrists were taped.

The man stared at John Cena, who stared back because either this man is being a bit of a distraction for John or John is feeling something for him. No one actually knows but they do know he's distracted. Michael Cole said the man was Wade Barrett A.K.A the winner of NXT season 1. Suddenly, Wade walked down the ramp and John was still staring at him while taking down Punk and showed a 'Who are you? And what are you doing here?' face to Wade. Suddenly, more rookies from NXT season 1 came out and they attacked Luke Gallows and then CM Punk. John was still in the ring and he felt some fear inside of him hoping that they're not after him next. Then, the 8 rookies from NXT crowded the ring, went onto the apron and going into the ring and crowding John, making the Cenation leader more scared.

Suddenly, the rookies started attacking John and they were able to take him to the ground. Then some of the rookies started attacking other people and destroying stuff around the ring and throwing stuff around and also destroyed the ring. It was just madness. Afterwards, all the rookies went back in the ring and then they took down Cena. David Otunga did a Powerbomb to John, Then Heath Slater picked him up and threw him to Darren Young who Clotheslined him, then the same thing happened, but the other way around (Young threw Cena into Slater and he Clotheslined him).

Suddenly, CM Punk tried to attack them but they attacked back and were able to take Punk down and Daniel Bryan kicked him out of the ring. Then Heath and Darren got John up and threw him to Skip Sheffield who did a Clothesline to him this time. The rookies then stared at John and Daniel kept telling John he's not better than him until he got up on his knees and then Daniel kicked John at the back of the head. Then Heath, Daniel, David and Skip got John up and then Wade got John on his shoulders and performed his finisher Wasteland on him and Justin Gabriel went up on the top rope and performed his finisher 450 splash on the Cenation leader.

When they were done, all the rookies left the ring and went to the back leaving the ring and everything around it a complete mess. Randy was of course watching because he couldn't be fucked to help John and The Straight Edge Society. He actually didn't give a shit about it all and just found it all amusing and he thought to himself why he couldn't he have done that kind of shit when he was unhappy about something in the business. Of course it would get him fired but he is after one thing at the moment, and it's the WWE Championship.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm currently** **on a writers block but I was able to write this chapter no problem and the other chapters will come at any time when they're fully written. Also a little note to Madam Chainsaw aka the person who requested this, I might be doing a bit of tweaking in this story with other chapters and it might not be completely what you want, but I am still doing your ideas that you gave me via Private Message (I do worry about disapproval and have since being rejected from being a writer from another Tumblr blog (ImagineWWE), but I'm guessing I shouldn't, right?) and also, did you like the first chapter?**


	2. We have a plan

**A/N: I just want to thank you any of you that have made reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it, or loved it. Also someone did point out that it's pointless that I said it's a oneshot. Honestly, I'm not that sure on how writing works on Fanfiction. Mainly because I've done 'Want to know something?' and that was a oneshot, which made me completely confused on... about a lot. Not everything, but a lot on FanFiction. What I mean is I usually think that all stories which involves two people getting together are oneshots. I know now this isn't really a oneshot because it'll involve several chapters. Am I right? **

**Anyway, I've done a next chapter (This is it) and I know someone said I shouldn't worry on what I write but I sometimes have Atychiphobia, which is a fear of failure, so I do try my best to write the best that I can and I don't want to fail while I know I will at some point. So, enough of that. This is my next chapter of 'Nexus or Love' and I hope you enjoy it. Another new chapter will come as soon as it can so keep your eyes pealed and also, I'm sorry if my note is a bit too long. Sometimes when I type, it's hard to stop.**

* * *

Months have gone by and at the moment, Randy Orton is the current WWE Champion, and Wade Barrett is the leader of an unstoppable group called The Nexus. The other men in the group currently are David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris. Right now, Wade had earned a no.1 contendership for Randy's WWE Championship and The Nexus leader and The Viper are going to face off in a few weeks at Survivor Series.

Tonight is Monday Night Raw. Four weeks away from Survivor Series. Right now, The Nexus are in their locker room game planning for Survivor Series. It may be weeks away but they do like to plan for before hand so they can weaken the enemy. Wade Barrett has been no.1 contender for Randy Orton's WWE Championship at the last Pay-Per-View but he lost. Luckily he was able to earn another title shot in a match against The Miz, who's a Mr Money in the Bank. Of course Wade and Randy have no liking for each other so Nexus want to make sure Randy is taken down completely.

"Alright men, we need a plan to take down Randy Orton at Survivor Series, but we need plan for before hand first." Wade explained to his stable members. "Any ideas?"

The other Nexus members said that they didn't have an idea.

"We're thinking of a plan Wade." said Justin Gabriel. "We know you want the WWE Championship but if you want us to think of a plan, you shouldn't be pressuring us."

"Yeah Wade. If you want a plan, don't pressure us." said Heath Slater. "Look, we'll give you a plan as soon as we can before tonight is over. We know you have a match against R-Truth tonight and obviously Eve will get involved, but think about your match tonight and we'll think of a plan. We promise."

".. Alright. You think of a plan while I have my match." Wade said before leaving the locker room for his match against R-Truth.

***FF to after the match***

Wade best R-Truth, despite Eve got involved by shouting and bitching at Wade, which helped him beat Truth by making him let out some anger, despite he doesn't have anger issues. Right now, Wade is on his way to the locker room. He just hope his team mates have thought of a grade A plan which is full-proof, and if it isn't, he just wants to get it done and over with. When he got to the door of his locker room, he went inside and he noticed the guys have a plan.

"I smell a plan." said Wade. "Spill it."

"Well, we're not sure if you'll like it." said David Otunga.

"But, we figured Randy needs to fall in love." said Justin.

"Oh, let me guess. We go into the Divas' locker room and get all the Divas to fall in love with Randy, he finds his ideal girl and we make whichever Diva that he falls in love with the most to turn him on so much that he is so distracted for Survivor Series that I get the WWE Championship and when I win the WWE Championship, whichever Diva we hired has to dump Randy in the middle of the ring." said Wade. "Am I right?"

"No." said Husky Harris.

"You're not even close man." said Michael McGillicutty.

"Well, what's the plan?" Wade asked.

"It's similar to the plan you guessed, but instead of a Diva falling in love with Randy, it's you to has to pretend to fall in love with Randy." said Heath.

Wade just had a bug eyed expression realising he has to play gay to Randy Orton to get the WWE Championship from The Viper himself.

"So you're telling me I have to get Randy to fall in love with me, turn him on so much to get him distracted for Survivor Series so I can get the WWE Championship and then dump him in the middle of the ring?" Wade asked.

"Well, we didn't think about him getting dumped in the middle of the ring, but I like it." said Michael.

The other members (excluding Wade) liked the extra bit that Wade mentioned. Wade on the other hand wasn't keen about this plan one bit. Playing gay isn't his thing because he's a straight man.

"Either way, I don't want to make Randy believe I'm in love with him to get him to fall in love with me." said Wade. "It'll be weird, for both Randy and myself."

"It's the best that we've got. Come on man." said David. "Plus, it's either that or make sure Randy doesn't sleep for days, but we need sleep too so we can't do that plan."

Wade had a thought about if he should do the plan. It's the WWE Championship at stake in four weeks at Survivor Series and if he wants to get it, he'll have to do it.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Wade. "But you all owe me big time. Even if I have to... Kiss him."

After Wade said that, he felt like throwing up.

The plan was set but The Nexus leader still wasn't sure on faking his love for the WWE Champion.

* * *

**A/N: (I thought of doing another note. I'm doing this a lot.) I know this chapter wasn't long, like the last one, but I decided not to write an entire match in this one because the match wasn't related to the story. When there is a match related to the story, I'll write either the whole match, the beginning and the end or just the end of a match. It depends on how I want it to go. Also, if you remember in the last chapter's final author's note, I said I had a writers block, well I fixed it for just this chapter while the next one, I'm struggling with so the next chapter may take some time, it may not, but I will be working on it sometime after this chapter is published.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's still more chapters to come in this story so make sure you check this story out whenever you can for a new chapter when they come.**


	3. Operation: Make Randy fall in love

**A/N: I got a new chapter up. I have a feeling this chapter is good and I'm glad that with all the positive reviews, it's making me believe in myself a bit more so thank you all for the positive reviews and thank you to a guest reviewer who goes by PeperMint for telling me about what a Oneshot is. I really appreciate it love and I really like that nickname you gave me. I might need to call that to my kids when I have some in the future. Anyway, here's my new chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It's a new week and right now it's 3 weeks away until Survivor Series. The Nexus are all in the locker room. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater have a tag team match against The Hart Dynasty and Justin and Heath have David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris in their corner. Wade Barrett isn't scheduled for anything but an interview about his match against Randy Orton at Survivor Series and Randy has a match.

"Alright. I know we agreed Randy has to fall in love with me, but pretending to be gay seems kind of inappropriate. Actually being gay is appropriate but I don't feel like pretending." said Wade.

"You have to do it Wade." said Michael. "It's either make him emotionally weak or physically weak, and he's never able to back down when we attack him so this is the best we got. Plus we know none of the Divas like Randy because everyone says Randy is cold and heartless."

"I know that. If it shuts you up, I'm going in."

Wade left the Nexus' locker room and went to Randy's locker room. The minute he got there, he knocked on the door. Then a voice from the other side of the door called The Nexus leader in so he opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. Apparently it was just Randy Orton alone in the locker room getting ready for his match.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked Wade in a 'Not in the mood' tone of voice. "It's obvious to everyone that I have to defend my title against you so I don't need a lecture coming from you."

"Randy, relax. I'm not going to give you a lecture, or offend you in anyway." Wade said while walking over to Randy slowly. "Anyway, why would I want to offend the most handsome champion in WWE?"

"You're obviously talking about yourself Barrett. You're never gonna get my championship you son of a bitch."

"That actually hurts. I wanted to let you know that I actually like you Randy and I didn't mean any harm."

Wade had an upset expression on his face and he was about to walk out of the locker room until...

"Really Wade? You like me?" Randy asked.

"Of course I do. I didn't want The Nexus to know because I'm afraid of what they would think of me if they knew." said Wade. "It pretty much means if I show hatred to you on the camera, in the ring or around The Nexus, it's because I'm keeping my feelings in the closet."

Randy wasn't sure on what's happening and that he thinks he's getting punked, but he wanted to go along with it so he can expect whatever's coming at him.

"Besides Randy, you have a nice body." Wade finished with.

Then Randy actually felt some appreciation, which he hasn't gotten in ages from anyone in the locker room because the entire WWE roster knows him as the babyface on TV but the heel in real life.

"Thanks. I like your hair." said Randy.

"Thank you. I try for the best." said Wade.

"Are you talking about yourself this time?"

"No. I refer myself as the best from England, but you are the best full stop."

"Thanks man. Listen, I have a match to get prepared for so do you mind leaving the room for me to warm up?"

"Of course I can. Anything for you."

Wade went out of the locker room and closed the door behind. The minute he was out the door and closed it, he shook off the gay act he's playing for Randy. He just couldn't believe that he's doing this to get the WWE Championship. Honestly he could think of getting Big Show to kidnap Randy before the Survivor Series Pay-Per-View and then the other Nexus members beat him up and make him weak and completely beaten up so The Nexus leader himself can get the chance to beat Randy in front of everyone and be crowned the WWE Champion but instead he asked his team mates to think of a plan and they told him to charm The Viper. Either way, Wade just wanted it done and over with. Just anything to be WWE Champion.

Wade went back to The Nexus' locker room and apparently no one was in there so he decided to just stay in there for a while until he's called for his interview with Josh Mathews.

***Later, Interview area***

It was interview time for Wade and he does seem confident. With the plan to make Randy fall in love, it's a little on the way but Wade has to actually make Randy believe he's in love with him to make The Viper fall in love back so Nexus can strike and then Boom! New WWE Champion at Survivor Series. Right now Wade is at the interview area with Josh Mathews.

"Wade Barrett, once again you're the no.1 contender for Randy Orton's WWE Championship after beating The Miz in a no.1 contenders match. Tonight Randy has a match against Ted Dibiase and-" said Josh.

"If you're asking me about Randy Orton, I don't care about Randy Orton. All I want is the WWE Championship, and the only way to get the WWE Championship is to get to Randy and take him down at Survivor Series. Now if you asking for a plan, there's no plan yet, so far, but when I do, I'm not going to spill the beans about what it is. If I did, then that would be completely stupid of me to do and then I would be taken down and you won't see me as WWE Champion now would you? As for Randy, if he beats Ted, if he loses to Ted, let's just hope he knows that he can't beat me this time."

After Wade said that, he left the interview area.

"Thank you for your time Wade." said Josh.

***Later, Nexus' locker room***

Wade is in the Nexus' locker room. Randy beat Ted Dibiase, despite Maryse tried to get involved but Randy was able to scare her back to the locker room and get an easy victory after an RKO. Also Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater lost to The Hart Dynasty via Disqualification. What happened was Natalya was yelling and bitching at the Nexus members who were competing and then the other Nexus members slowly walked to Natalya to try getting her to stop, which luckily worked, for them. Then Tyson tried to save Natalya but what happened was a brawl at ringside which excluded Natalya which made The Hart Dynasty win via DQ. Wade wasn't pleased about that one bit.  
David, Justin, Heath, Husky and Michael came in and noticed Wade standing with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. It may look blank on the outside but there was some negatives feelings on the inside.

"What happened out there?!" Wade asked his teammates. "Did you really let a Diva get to you all? No wonder you didn't ask them to flirt with Randy and instead asking me. Earlier before my interview, I had to be 'friendly' to Randy Orton in his locker room and I didn't like the fact that I did that. I know I want the WWE Championship but this is the worst plan in the history of plans."

"I know it wasn't the kind of plan you wanted to do, but do it for a bit longer, until Survivor Series. It's still either this or operation: Keep Randy awake for a week to make him so tired he can't even defend the WWE Championship." said Husky.

"Fine. I'll stick with operation: Make Randy fall in love with me. If anything, I need to be awake and ready for Survivor Series when it's at the time."

Of course Wade may hate the plan and he has to go along with it, but if he wants championship gold around his waist, he must go along with this plan and do it right.

* * *

**A/N: I know there was mostly compliments between Wade and Randy in this chapter when there was their little... whatever it is. I decided that they take things slow for this chapter with just the two complimenting each other. Next chapter is where things go to a bit of a wrong turning for Wade. Also my writers block got completely fixed after an English lesson at college and I have more chapters finished. The final chapter is where things get completely crazy and unexpected and finally, on the final chapter, I'm going to do an Author's note where I'm making an announcement. If you want to find out what it is, wait for the final chapter to come and then keep a look out for an Author's note from me with the special announcement.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Definitely more will be coming now my writer's block is fixed.**


	4. We're on a go

**A/N: Thanks everyone for more positive reviews. I did get some people saying that they wanted a new chapter sooner than later because they love this story. Normally I don't like being rushed but I knew I couldn't let any readers down if they love this story so much. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It's another new week and it's two weeks until Survivor Series. Tonight Randy Orton has an interview and Wade Barrett has a match against Evan Bourne. Last week, Wade told Randy that he likes him, as part of the plan. This week, he needs to tell Randy he's in love with him and he also needs to try and make The Viper love him back. The Nexus has helped Wade with what to do. Just convince him and then admit the 'truth' and make sure The Viper can't resist The Nexus leader, even if he wanted to. Also Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga have a match against The Hart Dynasty, as made by the anonymous General Manager because he/she refused to give Justin and Heath a rematch because they're defending the Tag Team Championships against Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith at Survivor Series.

In The Nexus' locker room, Everyone is getting prepared for in-ring action. On the card, Wade's match is first, then it's Divas' action, then a no.1 contender's match for the US title, then McGillicutty and Otunga vs The Hart Dynasty, then a few more matches on the card.

"Alright men, I know I have a match, which is first on the card tonight, but after the match, when you see Orton, tell him I need him for something when he's done with his interview and say you have no idea why I'm telling you all to do this and make sure you stay out of the locker room until Randy leaves." Wade demanded. "I'll have him in there and the door will be locked so you all can't interfere."

"Why would we interfere?" Heath asked.

"Randy thinks I like him and that none of you know about it. If I need him to fall in love with me, like you all planned for me to do, none of you can be here until Randy is gone. Understand?"

"Yes." The other Nexus members said.

Wade left the locker room and it was time for his match.

***FF to after the match***

Wade successfully defeated Evan Bourne after dodging a Shooting Star Press and doing a Wasteland on Evan. When The Nexus leader got to the locker room, none of the other Nexus members were there because they were on the hunt for The Viper.

Meanwhile, Randy is walking to the interview station with the WWE Championship in his hands. Then Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris approached The Viper which made him stop walking and see what they want.

"What do you want?" Randy asked in his usual attitude.

"Wade wants to see you after your interview." said David.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell us." said Justin.

"Yeah. He was like, 'Tell Randy I need to talk to him'. We did ask why and he said it was none of our business." said Heath.

Randy obviously knew Wade wanted to be alone with him.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what he wants. I'll see him after my interview." Randy said after he walked away.

Randy got to the interview area and it was time for his interview.

"Randy Orton, once again, you will be defending your WWE Championship against Wade Barrett, at Survivor Series." said Josh Mathews. "Do you think Wade will be getting to you at any point to take the WWE Championship?"

"Do I think Wade Barrett will be getting to me at any point to take the WWE Championship from me? I don't think so Josh. I've seen Wade on NXT. He's cocky and young, kind of like myself, but I don't think he's ready for championship gold anytime soon. He may be the fearless leader of The Nexus, but I know fear when I see it. All I can say for now is, wait and see for Survivor Series."

Randy left and went to the locker room.

***Nexus' locker room***

Wade is still in the locker room. None of other Nexus members are there because of the tag team match. Randy finished his interview and he's on the way to the locker rooms. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Men, I told you to keep out until Randy leaves." Wade said before he opened the door.

When he opened the door, it was The Viper himself.

"Oh, Randy. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Wade said in a seductive way.

"It's alright. Sharing a locker room with other people must be hard." said Randy.

"You have no idea. Come in."

Randy came into the locker room and Wade locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Randy asked.

"I don't want any interference. Last time I did something in private in here, the door was unlocked and the other guys just walked in and ruined my moment." said Wade.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm not around people in my locker room."

"Yeah. I wish I was that lucky."

"So, why did you need me? Are the rest of Nexus here?! I knew this was a trap!"

"Randy!"

Randy wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry. You were going a bit... out of there." said Wade.

"Oh, sorry." said Randy.

"It's alright mate. By the way, Nexus aren't even here. Otunga and McGillicutty have a match tonight and Gabriel, Harris and Slater are going to be at ringside so we're alone."

"Alright. Sorry for thinking it was a trap. I usually don't trust people."

"It's alright. I've watched you before I came to WWE and I've noticed you're like that at times. Listen, you know when I said I like you?"

"Yeah."

".. I was actually... afraid to say... I'm in love with you."

Randy had bug eyes after hearing that.

"Really? You're in love with me?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." said Wade.

"Oh, I didn't know. I also didn't you were gay, or bi."

"I'm bi. I don't tell people about the gay side because I'm afraid of what people think about me personally. Don't tell anyone please?"

"Of course not. I know we have to hate each other in front of everyone but, I never thought a guy like you would admit that you're... in love with me. You have guts."

"Thank you."

Wade's hands started to sweat. Luckily he was able to wipe the sweat off them.

"You're welcome man." said Randy. "Anyway, you know I have a family at home right?"

"I know. They're lucky to have you in their life." said Wade.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I, like you, can have a secret as well. You being like this in front of me only, it made me think of what a great guy you actually are."

Wade's heart started beating harder and faster. He felt like it was going to explode at some point.

"... Thank you." said Wade.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you're getting hot. Let me take this off for you."

Randy took Wade's Nexus t-shirt off of him and threw it aside.

"Better?" Randy asked.

"Better." said Wade.

Honestly, Wade was feeling nothing like himself. Like the feeling someone would get when they're in love... for real. [Dun dun duuuun]

"Anyway, it looks like your team mates for gonna be back soon so I should get going before I get caught." said Randy. "I'll see you soon."

Randy unlocked the door and left the locker room. Wade felt a bit more calm but he wasn't feeling like himself still.

***Later***

The rest of The Nexus came back to the locker room. Wade was still in there and the guys noticed something was up with their leader.

"Are you okay Wade?" Heath asked.

"Umm... I don't know. I feel kind of weird." said Wade.

"Weird? As in...?" Justin asked.

"My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, my stomach hurts and I can't think right now."

No one could tell what that could mean but the men agreed to get a doctor for Wade in case these strange symptoms continue.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you noticed a 'Dun dun duuuun' bit, it's kind of like when things go bad on TV and in films and then there's a 'Dun dun duuuun' bit that comes up. I pretty much wanted to add it so no one can go 'Dun dun duuuun' while reading the bit where there's a moment like that to happen, not like it would happen, but I just wanted to add it anyway. Make sure you also keep tuned for the final chapter. Apparently the next chapter will be the final chapter so you're just a new chapter away until you get to find out about the special announcement.**


	5. Doctor, Doctor, Wade's in love

**A/N: Here I am with the final chapter which means I will be making my announcement. If you want to know what the announcement is, read this chapter and wait till it's ended and then I've written another Author's note, or you can skip this chapter and go to the Author's note. **

**Also in this chapter, I have an unrecognisable character. Kind of like an OC but it isn't really an OC because this character is only making a small appearance in this chapter so it's not really an OC and this character has an important part in the story. The chapter name kind of says it all about this character. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure you check out the announcement.**

* * *

It's another week and Survivor Series is close by. Wade Barrett has still been feeling strange ever since his chat with Randy Orton. The rest of The Nexus have been worried that Wade could possibly be coming down with something. Luckily someone was able to get a doctor for Wade to see if he's okay. So far, no one in Nexus is on the card tonight because of Wade possibly getting ill and until they know what's wrong with him, The Nexus aren't on the card for a match, but a few members are still involved in a segment involving a few other superstars.

Right now, The Nexus are in the locker room. They're waiting for a doctor to come and check on Wade. He's still feeling strange like he has and the other Nexus members are just worried sick because the doctor hasn't shown up and they're getting pissy because of it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. David Otunga went over to answer it and it was Maryse with a strange Caucasian man with short brown hair with a doctors bag in his hand.

"Hey Maryse." said David.

"Hi David. This is Dr. Carter. He's here to see Wade Barrett." said Maryse.

"Ah, Doctor. I'm so glad you're here. We were worried that you weren't going to come. Come on in."

"Thank you." Dr. Carter said before walking into the locker room.

"Thanks for bringing him here."

"No problem." Maryse said before going to the Divas' locker room.

David closed the door and stepped back into the locker room next to Dr. Carter.

"Excuse me, which one is Wade?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Right there." David answered while pointing at Wade.

"Thank you."

Dr. Carter walked over to Wade, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel.

"Hey, are you the doctor?" Justin asked Dr. Carter.

"Yes I am." said Dr. Carter. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, Wade here has been feeling strange since last week and we can't tell what it is. We're scared he must have came down with something." said Heath.

"Are there any signs of anything?"

"Just a fast heartbeat, bad stomach and he's feeling hot."

"Let me check on Wade and I'll let you know the problem."

Heath and Justin thanked Dr. Carter and he went to work. It was mostly a check up and Dr. Carter did all he could do to see the problem.

"Well Doc, how is he?" Michael McGillicutty asked.

"He's not coming down with something. He seems normal." said Dr. Carter.

"Well how come he's acting like this?" Husky Harris asked.

"Well, it's hard to say, but it's possible that Wade has fallen in love."

The other Nexus members were just confused. Wade Barrett falling in love? They never thought they would hear all those words put together in a sentence.

"Wade's in love?" Justin asked.

"Looks like it. Well, I did all I could. Have a good evening gentlemen." Dr. Carter said before he left.

The locker room was silent for just 2 seconds until...

"I need to take a walk." Wade said.

The other members stopped him from leaving.

"Why couldn't you tell us you're in love?" Heath asked.

"I had no clue about it myself. I don't know how it happened. I was talking to Randy last week and..."

Wade just realised he's in love with Randy Orton, and it's not pretend.

"And what?" David asked.

"Nothing." said Wade.

"Spill it man." Justin ordered.

That was when Randy opened the door slightly and started to overhear the conversation between all the members of The Nexus.

"Fine. When I spoke to Randy last week, that was when I felt weird. I didn't think I would fall in love with him, but I did." said Wade.

All the other Nexus members were just shocked as ever to hear that their leader fell in love with The Viper for real.

"I can't believe this." said David. "We thought you were better than this man."

"I'm sorry you had to know." said Wade.

"Sorry isn't good enough man." said Heath. "We wanted you as a leader because we knew you could get the job done. That you were the one that had what it takes and also that you were better than to fall in love. Never mind with Randy."

"You're useless Wade." said Justin. "Why don't you do us a favour and get out of here?"

Randy quickly hid before Wade could walk out of the locker room. Then Wade was out of the locker room and walked to the backstage area. Randy just watched Wade walk to the backstage area. He felt bad that Wade got treated like that when the other Nexus members found out he fell in love with The Viper himself. If he wasn't caught, he would have stormed into The Nexus' locker room and confront them about it but instead he decided to not get involved for now.

***Later***

Wade learned he had a match against John Cena tonight and he won't have his Nexus members by his side. Obviously it might never happen after he was kicked out of the locker room earlier because of what happened with Wade when he had his private chat with Randy last week in the locker room.

Right now it's time for the match.

"The following contest is set for onefall." said Justin Roberts.

_'We Are One'_ by 12 Stones played and out came Wade Barrett.

"Introducing first, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 260 pounds, Wade Barrett."

Wade walked down the ramp with a blank expression on his face but on the inside, he was a bit distracted, but he hopes to either win or lose tonight and just hide somewhere where no one can find him. Then he got into the ring and when he did, he just walked over to one side and stood there waiting for his opponent. Then_ 'The Time is Now'_ by John Cena came and soon, out came John Cena.

"And his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena."

John did his salute pose and then sprinted into the ring and got the crowd pumped for tonight. Soon, John's entrance stopped and the match started. Wade didn't have his head in the game completely but he hopes to get it in the game tonight and get his mind off of what happened earlier.

***Later in the match***

The match was going well, for John that is. Wade has mostly been distracted and it was noticeable to everyone that was watching the match. People watching at home, people in attendance tonight and people backstage who are watching. The Cenation leader himself has noticed and there have been times he just wanted the match to stop but he knew if he told the referee to make the match as a no-contest, everyone will think John Cena is a wimp when he shows everyone that he's not the man who gives up on a fight.

While Wade and John were at it for a bit, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris came out onto the stage. Wade stared at them and so did John. Wade thought it must be a distraction and the guys have forgiven him. By their faces, it looks like they haven't. Then the Nexus guys walked down the ramp and then ran into the ring and attacked Wade, thus making Wade win the match via Disqualification. That got everyone, including The Nexus haters shocked that they would beat up their leader. John tried to save Wade but Husky and David fought him off. During the beatdown, Michael took off Wade's Nexus armband, thus removing him as leader of The Nexus.

All of a sudden, 'Voices' by Rev Theory played and Randy Orton came out sprinting. The Viper and John tried to fight The Nexus off, which worked and they walked to the back to keep away. Wade was still on the floor and badly beaten. Randy and John noticed Wade on the floor and they noticed his Nexus armband was missing. Then they saw it in David's hand while The Nexus were walking to the back so it was obvious to them that Wade has been kicked out of Nexus. Wade stared at Randy and John while they were still in the ring and they thought they would beat him, but instead they helped him onto his feet and made sure he was okay. Suddenly, there was something no one expected. It was The Viper and The former Nexus leader kissing on the lips in the middle of the ring. Even John was shocked to see that. Soon the two broke the kiss and they all went to the back.

Things started to be okay for Wade and Randy. The two of them officially became a couple and Wade even got a face turn out of it, but they're still facing off at Survivor Series for the WWE Championship so we might have to see what will happen then.

* * *

**A/N: Well, sadly it's the end of Nexus or Love. Since it's the last chapter, I'm going to make the announcement I promised. Drum roll please? ... **

**The announcement is: I'm adding an extra chapter in this story, based on Wade Barrett vs Randy Orton at Survivor Series, but instead of me deciding what should happen, I'm doing Reviewer's Choice. For those of you that don't know what Reviewer's Choice is, you have to choose between two or more options that I decide. The decisions are A. Have Randy Orton retain the WWE Championship (Like how Survivor Series 2010 actually went, but John Cena isn't the special guest referee), or B. Have Wade Barrett win his first WWE Championship. The most votes on how you want the Survivor Series match go will be how the match ends in the extra chapter. Voting will end on December 4th 2013, which will be when I write the extra chapter and I will post it up when I can so keep your eyes pealed and if you vote after December 4th, those votes won't count.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also I hope to get the extra chapter up and then Nexus or love will officially be finished.**


	6. Survivor Series (Reviewer's choice)

**A/N: Hey people. Here I am with my Reviewer's choice chapter. If you remember in the last chapter, I said I was letting you all decide who should win the WWE Championship match at Survivor Series between Randy Orton and Wade Barrett. Well, voting is closed and votes have been counted and let me just say that the winner in this chapter is the one with the most votes. I don't want to spoil it on this Author's note so if you want to see who wins, read this chapter and see who wins.**

**Also, I know someone said that Wade is from Preston and not Manchester, but this story is set in late 2010 when the ring announcer says he's from Manchester so don't correct me. Another thing is someone said it's against FanFiction rules to leave a note on a chapter without writing a chapter. Well I'm not the FanFiction expert and by the way, I had to do a note on a chapter without writing the chapter because I needed more time on writing. But I've done it now so you can quit complaining. Finally, someone mentioned I was cranky when I did the note. Honestly I was because when I did the note, it was almost midnight, I didn't have enough sleep the night before then which makes me just feel tired and that gives the answer.**

**Hope you enjoy the Reviewer's Choice chapter. This does contain a Rated M scene at the end so if you want to **

* * *

It's finally Survivor Series. Wade Barrett has been kicked out of The Nexus and he's dating Randy Orton. He also have a title match against his new boyfriend and he's worried that things will go bad for them after the match. It's strange that everyone knows about Wade and Randy bring together, despite Randy's also married and got a kid. Apparently Samantha is alright with it because Wade isn't another woman, but Alanna just finds it weird but she has to go along with it for now until Randy and Wade break up.

Wade is in the Superstars' locker room with Randy. They're both getting ready for their match. Wade is thinking Nexus will cost him the title for falling in love with Randy for real and dating him.

"Are you okay man?" Randy asked.

"Worried." said Wade. "I think Nexus are going to cost me the match tonight."

"Don't worry. If they do, I'll help fight them off."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What I want is a fair and square match against you tonight. No Nexus, no one. Just you and me, one on one."

"I want that too. Good luck tonight."

"You two."

Randy and Wade kissed on the lips and they left to warm up for their match.

***Backstage area***

Wade is warming up for his match. Then The Nexus approached him.

"If you're here to say that I should go back with you and be the leader again, forget it." said Wade. "I don't want to be back with a pack of men who decide to beat me up during my match on Raw. I'm just lucky Randy and John saved me. Speaking of Randy, I'm fine enough with being with him than any of you. Now leave me alone and don't get involved on my match tonight."

The Nexus left and Wade went back to warming up. He almost got tearful but he knew he can't be crying before a match. He just wants to get the match over with and leave Survivor Series with the WWE Championship or leave empty handed and have a rematch the next night if he either loses or wins.

***Match time***

It was time for the WWE Championship match. Justin Roberts was in the ring ready to announce the match. Wade came out to the ring with a new theme since he couldn't have _'We are One'_ by 12 Stones any more because he's no longer in Nexus. He walked down the ramp and he got mixed reactions from the crowd. Some boos because he's the challenger for Randy's WWE title, and cheered because Nexus turned their backs on him. When he got into the ring, he waited for his opponent to come out. Then _'Voices' _by Rev Theory came on and out came Randy Orton. When Randy got into the ring, he got on the rope and posed with his title. Then he got off the rope, his music stopped and the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one fall, and it is for the WWE Championship." said Justin Roberts. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 260 pounds, Wade Barrett."

Wade raised an arm and he got mixed reactions.

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

Randy raised his championship high and everyone cheered him for that. Then he gave the referee the championship, then the referee made sure Wade had a look, then he raised the championship on the centre of the ring, then gave it to the timekeeper, then the bell rang.

Randy and Wade shook hands and they were at battle.

***Later in the match***

Wade and Randy did pretty well in the match. They're both a little sore but they're both at it. They've both also been looking around for The Nexus to see if they would attack. At some point, Wade felt someone's hands at his ankles pulling him onto all fours and then the same with Randy a second later. Then The Nexus went into the ring and Wade got attacked by David Otunga, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel while Randy got attacked by Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris. Apparently the referee didn't know what to do because both men were being attacked. Suddenly, John Cena comes out and saves Wade and Randy from the Nexus by attacking The Nexus and in some strange way, John was able to get the current Nexus members out of the ring and chasing him by mimicking them all which got them mad.

While Nexus chased John, Wade and Randy were beaten up and on the floor. Randy was apparently able to get up onto his feet while he was in pain. Then Wade got up, turned around and then came an RKO from outta nowhere, which knocked Wade out. As much as Randy felt like it would be wrong to not let Wade have this opportunity he wanted ever since he was about 9 or 10 years old, The Viper knew he had to win tonight. Obviously Wade can cash in a rematch clause the next night. Who knows what will happen? Randy went on top of Wade and did a pin.

1... 2... 3. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winner, and still WWE Champion, Randy Orton." said Justin Roberts.

Randy got onto his feet and he was given his WWE Championship back and he posed with it in the middle of the ring while Wade was still knocked out in the middle of the floor. Randy looked down at Wade and he felt bad that he didn't let his man become WWE Champion. He helped Wade up and onto his feet. When Wade was on his feet, he noticed the WWE title in Randy's hand.

"Did I win?" Wade mouthed to Randy.

Randy shook his head and Wade just walked to the back feeling depressed.

***Backstage area***

Wade is finally backstage and he was walking to the locker room with the same look he had on his face when he left the ring. Whenever someone approached him, either he would just walk past them and ignore them (If a WWE Diva or backstage crew member) or push them out of the way (If a WWE Superstar). When he finally got to the locker room, he walked in there, slammed the door shut and sat on a chair with his hands over his face and the only noise that came out of him was whimpering.

Randy got to the backstage area and he just ignored everyone on the way to the locker room, no matter who they were because he knew he had to see Wade about the match. He got to the locker room door, opened it slowly peeped in and saw Wade sitting on a steel chair with his hands over his face. Then The Viper put his entire body into the room and closed the door. Wade looked up and saw it was Randy who's in the room and Randy noticed his man looking tearful.

"Hey, I know you wanted to be WWE Champion tonight, but you know me. Voices in my head and just wanting to strike at someone no matter who they are." said Randy.

"I get it Randy. I just didn't expect all that to happen. Nexus are now ruining my life because I truly fell in love with you and, I guess I got what I deserve." said Wade.

"Your loss tonight isn't karma. Nexus wants to get to you because they want to take over Raw. You know it's the plan right?"

"I know. It was my plan."

"Well, forget about Nexus. They dumped you and it's proof that all of them aren't so good."

"I know that now."

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, and if you want a rematch for my title, you can have it any time."

"Thanks mate."

"So, are we cool?"

"Of course we are. I mean it's just one match. There's more. I mean, we're both young. What's the rush?"

"Yeah."

Wade felt better and he stood up from his seat and he and Randy hugged for a few seconds and then they kissed for a bit which into snogging. After they were done, Randy stripped himself naked and then stripped Wade naked for him. When both men were naked from head to toe, Randy locked the door, then he stood in front of Wade and rubbed his cock until The former Nexus leader felt himself go hard. Then The Viper got onto his knees and licked the tip of Wade's cock and then put it in entirely which made Wade want more and also go horny. When Randy stopped blow-jobbing Wade, he got Wade on all fours and then Randy went up behind Wade and inserted his cock into Wade's butthole and kept going in and out of him which was a good feeling. The former Nexus leader didn't want it to stop but eventually, it did and both men just spent the night in the locker room sucking on each other's dicks.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the whole story. I'm not the best with writing about people having sex and this is my first time writing about men having sex so if you want to say I sucked at that, go on ahead because I deserve it.**

**By the way, with the amount of people who voted for who to win the WWE Championship, 8 people chose Randy Orton and 2 people chose Wade Barrett.**

**That's it on Nexus or love. I have a couple other ideas for stories which are asked by people who made reviews. If you did ask for one to be made by your request via review or Private message, I got those and I will be making those as soon as I can but it will take a while for it to be written so it won't be like 'Nexus or love is done, another idea is coming up now' or anything like that. It will be written but it won't be done straight away. I do go to college so I won't be writing FanFictions all the time.**

**So, that's it. Make sure you check out my profile for other stuff I've done (There's not a lot so far since this is my second FanFiction) and also read and review it all and I'll be back with more stories soon.**

**-SexySenoritaPeggy xo**


End file.
